Accept
by Aime Atem Itsumo
Summary: In some cultures red roses symbolize love, and pink, compassion. Beast Boy is about to find out what the purple rose stands for.
1. Accept

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do, however, own a pair of socks that say 100 Grand on them, so theoretically, I have 200 Grand. Hey, I would sell my show for $200,000 (if I had a show, that is.) Unfortunately for my, I also do not own Nestle, the company that owns 100 Grand candy bars. I wouldn't sell Nestle for $200,000, its worth way more than that (not that Teen Titans isn't!). Wish I could find the other sock!

This is a first of a series of fluff stories that are mainly BBRae. The titles will go in alphabetical order, starting with A for Accept. Lets see how far I can make it in the alphabet before I either give up, die, or get so many bad reviews that I can't type because I'm weeping so much.

(A/N 1: Beast Boy isn't a vegan. He eats cheese pizza, don't he?)

Accept

Beast Boy lay on his bed, thinking about the girl that he loved. No, that wasn't right. She was no longer a girl. In the time that he had known her, she had more than earned the right to be called a woman. And yet he would always think of her as the girl he loved.

He had picked her a flower. There had been a rosebush in someone's front yard. The roses were purple, which was something he had never seen before. He had noticed them, and thought of her, and wondered if she would like one. He decided she might, so he scrambled over the fence and, after searching for a minute or two, found the one that he thought was the most perfect. When he tried to pick the purple rose, however, his thumb was pricked by one of the thorns. That just made him smile as he stuck his thumb in his mouth to suck off the blood. (A/N: No he is not a vampire, it's a normal reflex.)

After some consideration, he decided that he should pay the family that owned the rosebush. A quick search through his pockets uncovered two dollars and twenty cents, as well as some scraps of paper, a broken pencil, and some lint. He slid the two dollars into the mail slot, pocketed everything else, and continued on his way, carefully carrying the rose.

"Hey BB, you hungry?"

Beast boy sat up and looked at the alarm clock that was lying on the floor next to his bed. It read 5:32. Wow, he thought, I haven't eaten for four whole hours!

"Sure Cy, I'm starving. What'cha makin?" he called to his metallic friend.

"I'm thinking sundaes. You game?"

"Sure!"

Beast Boy jumped off his bed, exited his room, and started jogging (he's hungry!) toward the kitchen. He didn't notice until too late that she was walking in his direction down the hall. Her thoughts were clearly elsewhere.

It came as a surprise to both of them when they collided.

"Hey!"

"Ow!"

"Beast Boy was quick to apologize. "Uh, sorry. I wasn't really looking where I was going."

She looked at him blankly. "Neither was I. Sorry."

He realized that this was the best chance he would have all day. He told her to wait for a minute, and then ran to his room. When he came back, he was holding the rose. He stood in front of her and held it out.

"I picked this rose for you."

"Why?"

"Because…it reminded me of you. When I tried to pick it, it made be bleed a little bit."

"That's why it reminded you of me?"

"Wait, I'm not done. When I first saw it, it seemed really odd to me. I mean, vie never even HEARD of a purple rose before!

"So you think I'm odd?"

"Ye…I mean no, not really. But after I had it for a while, I began to realize how pretty it really is. It's not odd, its unique, which is even better. I like it a lot, and I think its starting to like me back." He paused a minute to let all that sink in. She probably wasn't used to him being subtle. "Plus, I kinda like the way it smells."

For the first time since he had made his speech, he lifted his gaze from the rose in his hand and looked directly into her face. She was blushing! He had made the girl he loved blush!

"So I was hoping that you would…accept this rose? As an apology for bumping into you?"

She reached out a hand, and Raven took the rose.

Please review if you liked this or have constructive criticism. It's always nice to know people are reading what you wrote of their own free will!)


	2. Boyfriend

Disclaimer: If I had a dollar for every Teen Titan I don't own, (and Terra doesn't count, she's dead!) I'd have five dollars. Unless you count the Titans East as well, then I'd have ten dollars. Add in all the honorary Titans, and I'd have…twelve or thirteen dollars, depending on whether or not Gizmo really IS an honorary Titan. Meanwhile, that's not nearly enough to buy Teen Titans from Marvel Comics, which I _so_ would do if it were offered to me for less than fourteen bucks. In conclusion, I still don't own Teen Titans. Meh.

Please enjoy this new story that I have for you, fresh from the brownie baking oven of Becca! I frequently use chocolate chips in my brownies, so if it smells like chocolate, that's why. People who are allergic, beware. ANYWAYS, I hope you like this. I tried to make it slightly more humorous than Accept, so please tell me whether this style is preferable, or if you think my humor is the worst you've ever seen and feel like biting my head off because it has put you in such a bad mood. Also, in case this is confusing to anyone, this piece isn't related to Accept. Clean slate, you know?

What kept me writing happily: My background is tiled in such a way that on one side of the screen, there are five Ravens, each on top of another, that are smiling at five Beast Boys on the other side that are smiling right back. I believe the picture came from the episode Nevermore, which, incidentally, is one of the two that I have never seen.

* * *

Boyfriend 

A knock at the door.

Reluctantly, Raven put down her book and called out, "Who is it?"

"It's me!" came the all-too familiar voice of Beast Boy.

"Go away." she said.

"But Raven, you've been in there all day! Besides, I had a great idea!"

"Well that's a first."

"…Hey!" he exclaimed when he realized that she had just insulted him. "Just come out!"

"No. What's this great idea, anyways?"

"Well you know how ever since Robin FINALLY admitted his feelings and started dating Starfire, he's been less obsessive about stuff like Slade?"

"…Your point?"

"Well I was thinking…"

"You were? Amazing."

"Hey! Anyways, I was thinking that maybe if YOU had a boyfriend, you wouldn't be so grumpy all the time."

Beast Boy jumped in surprise as the door slid open. Behind it was Raven, eyes ablaze.

"Oops" was all he could say before he was flung against the wall behind him.

The door to Raven's room closed.

* * *

"Why did she get so mad when I said she should get a boyfriend?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg later that day. 

"Hmm. I don't know, maybe it's a girl thing, like she's PMSing or something. Then again, Raven ALWAYS seems like she's PMSing. Or maybe she's mad cause you called her grumpy." Cyborg replied thoughtfully.

"But…that doesn't really make sense." Beast Boy readjusted the ice pack on his head. "Now about those painkillers…"

* * *

'_He thinks I should get a boyfriend! I'm not the one who has nothing better to do than annoy people! Besides, it isn't like anyone would want me. And I don't need that kind of distraction in my life. It's bad enough having him around.' _Raven thought as she meditated. '_Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos.'_

* * *

"I think I should apologize" 

"But…you'll mess up. Then she'll kill you."

"Maybe. But if I don't want things like this to keep happening, then I have to find her a boyfriend, once and for all."

"I'm…not sure that's so smart."

"Yeah, but you know, dumb enough to try everything…"

"Beast Boy! Come back! You'll die! …Can I have your video games!"

* * *

A knock at the door. 

Reluctantly, Raven came out of her meditative position and faces the door.

"What?" she called, letting annoyance show in her voice.

"It's me. I just came to tell you that whatever made you so mad about what I said earlier, I'm sorry I said it, and I don't want you to be mad at me." Beast Boy looked at her hopefully.

"Fine. I accept your apology. Now leave me alone so that I can meditate."

"No! Wait!" he called as she started to turn back into her room, "you can't go yet! You still need a boyfriend!"

"Idiot." she said as she once again turned back into her room.

"What? I'm sure we could find someone cool that you would like."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"_Because, _I already like someone."

"You DO?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

She glared at him until he finally realized what she was getting at.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Beast Boy thought for a minute.

"Can I-"

"Fine."

Beast Boy awkwardly put his arms around her shoulders and hugged her. Then he drew back his head, looked into her eyes, and gently kissed Raven on the lips.

* * *

If you reviewed the last chapter, you will find a response to your review if you click on the green number next to the word Reviews:. Darn the repetition! It's all the site's fault anyway, for that dumb rule. Thanks to MillicentRaven for the idea. 


End file.
